My Puppy Belongs to Me
by Reijou
Summary: Seto watches the match between Jou and Otogi and is forced to save his puppy. ShounenAi, SetoxJou, OneSided OtogixYugi, YamiYugi.


**My Puppy Belongs to Me**

**Summary:** Seto watches the match between Jou and Otogi and is forced to save his puppy. OneShot

**Pairings:** SetoxJou, YamixYugi, one-sided OtogixYugi. **So if you don't like shounen-ai, I suggest you leave and don't waste your time with flames.**

**Disclaimer:** I shant own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Notes:** Forgive me if there are any mistakes (mainly plot-wise) and whatnot (like, their names... I'm sort of following the "Last name before first name" rule, but since I truly am clueless and a lazy ass, I've decided not to check them out, so please... just... IGNORE for now...) I'm just getting back into YGO after like, 4 years, so I'm a little rusty in the brain. **So yeah, I might have written someone up a bit OOC.** Just let me know of my mistakes and I'll keep them in mind for future reference.

This is the first YGO fic I've ever posted. The first YGO fic I've ever written was before Christmas, but I'm not posting that tho, for it was a present to a friend.

**And yes, I am very afraid to post this. VERY. AFRAID. So please, take it easy on me lol, and kindly point out mistakes I've made so that I may take note and use the advice for the future.**

**(Inspired from making a SexyBack vid for Otogi [which was inspired from the Abridged Series as well as help from my friend, Tisa-chan)

* * *

**

Blue eyes gazed up over to the younger Kaiba, who had taken the liberty of barging into the office without knocking. Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Mokuba, you know I'm working--"

"But Nii-Sama! I think you'll be interested in this..." the dark haired boy picked the remote off the couch and switched on the TV. He changed a few channels before getting to one that showed off a duel arena. Seto watched, wondering why his little brother would even bother to show him this when he could just tape it at home and show it to him then.

The screen zoomed in on two faces, one looked semi-familiar: he had black hair tied in a ponytail with a bandanna tied around his forehead. A stripe had been placed under the left of his two green eyes, and he had on a smirk. Seto recognized him as a new student from the day before, Ryuji Otogi.

The other face was...

"Is that Jounouchi?" he asked aloud, knowing the answer would be yes. "Mokuba, why are you even showing this to me?" He didn't like the smirk his little brother put on. It was as though he... knew something.

"Because." and that was all he said.

"...because?"

"Just 'Because.'"

Seto frowned and drew his attention to the duel. He was quite interested as to what was going on, that was true, but those cheering fan girls just ruined the mood.

He was sure Jounouchi would win, but he was even more sure that the other guy, Otogi, must have had something up his non-existent sleeve. He was just too calm to let himself be rid of all his life points.

Sure enough, Otogi won by wiping out all of Jounouchi's monsters.

Seto let out a sigh and looked at his brother. "So? You put on a live program just to show me that Jounouchi still sucks at Duel Monsters?" Mokuba shook his head, still smirking.

"No, you should have heard them announce the agreement they made before they dueled," he said. "If Otogi won, Jou had to do what he said for a _whole week_--" Seto felt something squirm in his gut. "--and well, Jou's part of the deal was boring-- if he won, then Otogi's fan girls would be his."

"Well..." Seto shrugged off the strange feeling in his stomach. "...okay then." The younger Kaiba put his hands on his hips.

"'Okay then?'...'OKAY THEN?'... Nii-Sama, I don't know about you..."

"And I don't know about you." Seto went back to working.

"But... Jou's in trouble!"

"No. He's not. He agreed to a pact. I know he's man enough to keep up his end of the bargain." the brunette was getting quite annoyed at his little brother's pestering.

"But... Nii-Sama!"

"No 'buts', Mokuba."

"Look at what he's been forced to wear!" Seto stopped working and looked up at the TV, and saw someone in a dog costume down on all fours, Otogi standing in front of him with a smirk.

'Jounouchi?' was one thought that ran through his mind. 'More importantly, why are those bastards still broadcasting this?'

"See? He's making him dress up like a dog!" Mokuba waved his arms around in a panic. "aren't you going to save him from that guy?"

"...why me?" Seto forced himself to look away from the screen. "Yugi's there, he'll _save him_."

"But you're his knight in shining armor!" Mokuba's eyes widened and he covered his mouth due to the strange outburst. "...I mean...!"

"Knight in shining--?" Seto narrowed his eyes once more at the smaller boy. "...Mokuba..."

"It's nothing! Never mind!"

"Mokuba..."

"No! Seto! Don't... don't look at me like that! Please!"

"..."

"Fine!" Mokuba stomped his foot and crossed his arms in a pout. "I always talk to him after school, every day, and I've come to the conclusion that he's a nice guy and you like him a lot."

"Mokuba, what the hell?!" Seto did not approve of cursing in front of him, but he couldn't help it.

"And well, that's about it! I guess..." and thus, begun Seto Kaiba's stare of doom once more. "...gah!! And I found out he likes you too! Sort of. I didn't really _find out_, but it's like this feeling and I read it in this book from school about relationships and... COME ON, SETO!! He's my friend and he's DRESSED LIKE A DOG!!" Mokuba put on the best pout he could to get his big brother to go help. Seto sat there for a moment, debating on whether he should stay here and catch up some more on his work, or go out there and save someone who didn't need the rescue.

"Please, Seto?"

"Fine."

"I mean, I know you always act like you hate him, and if you sort of still do, I understand, but he's my friend, and... what?"

"I said, 'fine.'"

Mokuba couldn't help but smile. "You... you really mean it?" Seto stood up and made his way towards the door. "Oooh, can I come too?"

"Fine."

"And... can we go for ice cream after this?"

"Fine."

"And could you wear some knights' clothes too, you know, to save--"

"NO."

"Awwww!"

**(Why, yes, my dear reader, this is a break in the story, for a simple line across the page is just so boring.)**

Duel Dice Monsters. That was the game Yugi had to play and win to gain Jou's freedom. It was simple, almost like Duel Monsters, and the rules were simple. He glanced over at his friend, who was being verbally harassed by those horrible fan girls; he drew his eyes back over to Otogi, who stood there smirking as though he had already won the match.

_'And if you lose, you have to give me your title of Greatest Duelist... and you have to swear never to touch Duel Monsters again...'_ those words Otogi had spoken to him earlier rang through his head as though they had just been said. But what was really bugging him the most was when the taller teen had leaned in close to his ear and whispered, just so no one would hear, _'...and you have to be MY slave for the next two weeks._'

This was Yami who had agreed to the deal, not Yugi. He had to win this game so Yugi wouldn't have to suffer. His Yugi...

"Are you ready to be mine, Yugi?" Otogi mouthed; even at their distance, they could still read each other's lips perfectly. Yami growled, looking down.

The match went by quickly, more than halfway into the match came Otogi's explanation of how he believed Yugi of cheating in his defeating of Pegasus J. Crawford. More than halfway into the match when Jounouchi could not take the dog suit anymore and almost took it off.

It was more than halfway into the match when the doors burst open and in came Seto Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba.

Everyone turned to see them, wondering what interruption was about.

"What... Kaiba?!" Anzu and Honda both yelled in unison. Yami didn't say anything; all he wanted to know was why Kaiba would even want to come to a match like this when it had nothing to do with him in any way whatsoever. The fan girls kept silent as he threw a glare in their direction.

"What business do you have here, Seto Kaiba?" Otogi spoke up. Jounouchi tried his best to hide his face; it would suck if Kaiba saw him like this and never let him live it down. But alas, hiding his face did not work.

"Jounouchi." Seto said, ignoring Otogi's question. He made his way over to the costumed teenager and picked him up, holding him over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"...the hell, Kaiba?!" Jou yelped, blushing fiercely. He couldn't believe this guy was strong enough to even lift him up as though he were just a feather. The blond noticed Mokuba, who was grinning slightly and waving at him. "M-Mokuba?"

"Mokuba wanted to rescue you from this guy, so I had to come along too." Seto simply explained. "so let's go."

"Wait!! Wait! I have to stay!" Jou yelled, shaking his arms and legs around, annoying the brunette deeply. "I gotta stay for Yugi!"

"That's right," Otogi smirked. "besides, even as we duel, that dog belongs to me. And after this match ends..." he drew his eyes over to Yugi. "...you'll belong to me too."

"Heh..." Seto couldn't help but snicker. "that's where you're wrong, Otogi." he kept a firm grip of the dog-suit Jou over his shoulder. "no matter what type of bet he's lost, my puppy belongs to me and only me." he narrowed his eyes. "anyone who speaks differently will have to be taken care of personally." Otogi twitched under the unnerving pressure of Kaiba's eyes and looked forward onto the duel arena.

"Anyway, we've got a duel to finish!" he spoke aloud. "you ready to lose, Yugi?" Yami didn't answer and just went along with his turn.

Seto set Jou down; the blond went back to fixing his hood back over his head, but the taller teen stopped him, ruffling his hair.

"Now, now, puppy, I let you stay here, but I'm not letting you put that blasted thing back over your face on live television."

"Fuck you."

"Wouldn't you just love that?" Seto glanced over to the fan girls who had been staring at him and put on his infamous glare. They all shrieked and went back to watching the game. Mokuba grinned and watched along with everyone.

In the end, Yami won and neither Yugi nor Jou had to do Otogi's bidding. In the end, Otogi turned out to be a really nice guy.

And in the end, it was Yami who decided to kick his ass anyway, not Yugi.

"Gaaaaaaah, it's so nice to be outta that dog costume, no matter how comfy it was!" Jou stretched out his arms, letting out a sigh of relief.

"By the way..." Anzu looked over at Seto with a questioned look. "why did you exactly want to 'rescue' Jou, anyway?"

As a reply, Seto took the stretching Jou by the waist, spun him around to face him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. As he released him, the blond, in shock, passed out on the floor, leaving Seto feeling victorious.

He turned back to Anzu. "Does that answer your question?" and with that, he walked off and out of the building, the smaller Kaiba jogging after him with little giggles.

**

* * *

End.

* * *

**

GAAAAAAAAH!!! LMAO I dunno. Please review!


End file.
